1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mounting means for mounting a television camera and folding optical path mirror unit on a thermal imager to provide remote viewing by a cathode ray tube display tuned to the television.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, inline mounting of a television (TV) camera to a night vision thermal imager system's optical output has resulted in a combination which has a long silhouette and excess bracketing to compensate for the change in the system's center of gravity. Also, with inline mounting of the TV camera, the camera must be removed in order to view the system output directly. This could be accomplished by use of a beam splitter, but would increase unit length and reduce the transferred light level.